


(cringey mixure of "dear evan hansen" and "be more chill" heere)

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drama, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: Connor, Evan, Jared, and their familes move to a new highschool for their senior year; Middleborough. The kids they meet there are less than ordinary.(Post-Squip, AU where the DEH characters met before senior year)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: i hecking hate deh and deh/bmc crossovers!!!  
> me to me: hey lets write a deh/bmc crossover

"C'mon, guys, we're gonna be late!" Evan called to his friends, pulling Connor's arm to get outside.

"Dude, chill! We have time." Jared laughed at Evan's excitement, walking past the two taller boys and leaning against Connor's house.

"Yeah, seriously, Evan, calm the fuck down." Connor chuckled quietly, pulling his arm from Evan's grasp and simply stepping outside.

"We don't have that much time, I mean, we - we have to walk there, which'll take a while, and - and then we'll have to try and talk to people, and - and what if we start talking to someone and we're still talking after class starts? We could be late!"

"Like you'd talk to anyone," Jared scoffed.

"Hey, Jared, I'm - I'm gonna actually try, okay? This year is - is a year for trying. Where's Zoe? Is she still not out here?"

"You know her, she always takes forever to get ready."

"I do not!" Zoe said, climbing down the stairs in her house. "You jerk." She punched Connor's arm and smiled at Evan. "I'm here now. Let's go!"

Evan smiled back and blushed, nodding. "Okay, let's go!"

The four started walking to their new highschool, Middleborough. It wasn't all that far from where they used to go, which somewhat helped the homesickness.

And it wasn't far from their new homes, either. It took them only about 5 minutes to get there, which was good, because none of them were very athletic and wouldn't be able to spend anymore time walking.

They scanned the front of the school, and Evan noticed a boy in a red hoodie leaning against the school wall.

Connor followed Evan's glance and also noticed the boy. He pointed at him (which sparked the boy's attention), and suggested, "Hey, why don't we talk to him?"

"I dunno, he seems kinda pissed about something," Evan said.

"Maybe he's pissed that Connor's pointing at him," Jared observed, forcibly shoving Connor's hand down.

"Oh, yeah, probably," Evan chuckled. "He's staring at us now."

Evan, Connor and Jared all stood still, staring back at the boy, but Zoe pushed passed them. "I'm gonna talk to him since you guys are too busy fighting him with your eyes." She walked over to him and waved.

"Hi."

"Um, hi." He gave a small wave back.

"I'm Zoe Murphy, me and my friends are new here."

"I'm Michael Mell. Um, welcome to the school." He gave a small smile. "Um, sorry, but why was your friend pointing at me?"

"Oh, my brother was just trying to say that we should talk to you, but now I think they're intimidated."

"Why would they be intimidated by me?" Michael laughed.

"I dunno. They're weird and antisocial."

"Oh, well, so am I."

They both chuckled and Zoe asked if she could bring her friends over. Michael nodded, and Zoe gestured for the three to come over.

"Connor, Evan, Jared, this is Michael. Michael, this is Connor - my brother - Jared, and Evan."

All four boys said some variation of "hello" and waved.

"What grade are you guys in?"

"We're - we're all seniors," Evan muttered. "Except for Zoe, she's a junior."

Jared whispered, "Oh my God, he can talk," to Connor, who elbowed him in the chest.

Michael nodded. "Cool, I'm a senior too."

"C.. cool."

"Sooo, do you have any friends? Why are you all alone out here?" Jared asked, cursing under his breath when Connor elbowed him again.

Michael frowned in annoyance. "Yeah, I have plenty of friends. They're just off somewhere else, and one of them isn't here yet. But he should be, soon."

And as if he had been summoned, a boy was running onto the school grounds yelling for Michael.

"Speak of the devil. Hold on," Michael said, pushing past the group.

"Michael! Hi!" the other person said with a smile. He seemed out of breath.

"Hey Jere!" Michael smiled back and grabbed one of the boy's hands. "Hey, I made some more friends. C'mere." He pulled him over to the other four.

"Oh boy, more friends, this is great for my anxiety," 'Jere' said with an eye roll.

"Shush, if I could talk to them, then so can you. Guys! This is my best fwiend in the whole wowld, Jeremy!"

Jeremy gave a small wave.

"Jer, this is Connor, Zoe, Evan, and Jared."

The four also waved.

"Are you guys, like.. new here.. orr.."

Jared nodded. "Ya. We came here from a school like, half a mile away."

"Oh, that's cool, so you didn't move far."

"Mhm."

"That's... cool..." Jeremy muttered, not sure what else to say.

There was a long awkward silence before Michael spoke up. "So um!! We'll totally like, introduce you to all our friends later, but we wanna hang out with said friends right now so.. we'll see you around?"

The group nodded as the two boys walked away, hand in hand.

"They're gay," Connor noted.

"What?" Evan looked at his friend.

"Evan, they're holding hands. They were really happy to see each other. They're gay."

"Wha - I'm always happy to see you and we hold hands sometimes but we're not gay! - At least, I'm not."

Connor raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're _not_? Really."

"Really!"

"This is news to me," Connor laughed, and Jared laughed with him.

Evan crossed his arms and looked to the ground.

"Connor's right, though," Jared said. "They're totally gay."

"Definitely!" Zoe agreed.

"Evan just doesn't know it because he doesn't have gaydar 'cause he's 'not gay'," Connor said, using finger quotes for not gay.

"None of you are gay either, though.. right?"

"Sure, Evan-esence," Jared shrugged with a laugh. Connor snickered at the nickname.

Evan(esence) raised a questioning brow, not fully believing him, but being the oblivious booger he was, he shrugged it off.

"Hey, we should probably get in the building and like, start looking for our classes, right?" Zoe suggested, and Evan nodded in approval.

"Y - yeah, Zoe's right, we should - we should do that."

Zoe smiled at Evan, and Evan smiled back as he felt his heart flutter. He felt his face heat up and Connor elbowed the arm with the cast on it, making Evan wince.

"Evan, stop flirting with my sister. Let's go."

Evan sputtered out nonsense, blushing deeper than before. Jared chuckled and grabbed his good arm, leading him and the other two into the building.

"Okay, so, what classes do we have for first period?"

Everyone pulled their schedules either out of their backpack or their pocket.

"I have mathematics first-"

"Evan, hunty, who the _fuck_ calls it mathematics." Jared laid a hand on Evan's shoulder.

"I'm - I'm just reading what it says on the paper -"

Connor laughed. "You're such a weirdo, Evan."

Evan wasn't sure if Connor meant that in a nice or mean way but it hurt.

**

"Yeah and there's this fuckin' emo kid, he's wearing like, all black, even his fucking /backpack/ is black, I literally haven't seen anyone so edgy since Jeremy's emo phase."

The squip squad (as Rich had begged to call them) laughed, minus Christine.

"Maybe he likes the color black. I don't think you should be calling him emo or edgy for it, Mikey."

Michael shrugged. "Oh, um. Sorry."

"There was also this cute Zoe girl," Jeremy noted.

"Yeah, she and the emo kid were brother and sister."

"Was the emo kid cute too?" Rich wondered, tilting his head.

"Not really? I dunno, he didn't look cute to me. He wasn't ugly though," Michael answered with a shrug. "He had long hair, too."

Rich nodded, trying to imagine the boy.

"And then there was these guys, Evan and Jared I think? The Evan kid had a cast, he had the emo kid's name - Connor - written on it in big letters."

"Aww," Christine cooed. "That's cute."

"What if they're dating?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, just because two people are close doesn't mean they're dating," Christine rolled her eyes. "Like Michael and Jeremy."

" _Michael and Jeremy aren't dating!?_ "

"No!" Michael and Jeremy answered in unison.

"Okay, wow, jeez, I guess I lied to all all my twitter followers."

Jeremy groaned. "Can't you like, check your facts before you post something?"

"Nope."

Rich snickered. "You guys should be dating. For real. You would make a great couple."

Michael muttered something and Jeremy punched Rich's arm.

"Ow! C'mon, man, I'm still healing!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and punched Rich again just because he felt like it.

"!! Christine!! Stop him!!"

"Jeremy, stop hitting Rich, please."

"Yes, dear."

**

Connor and Jared sat in English class, and Evan sat alone in Math. Zoe was 11th grade Biology.

A short boy with a red streak in his hair sat next to Evan, which made him scoot away uncomoftablely

"Hey," the boy said.

"Um.. hey."

"Nice cast," the boy said with a strong lisp.

"Oh, um, thanks..? Do you wanna sign it?"

"Sure," the boy nodded, getting a red sharpie from his backpack. He wrote "richy" in small writing under the already existing name.

"I'm Rich." He put the sharpie back in his backpack.

"Evan."

Rich put a hand out to shake, and Evan wiped his hand on his pants and shook it.

"Ew, dude, why's your hand so sweaty?" Rich laughed.

"Oh, uhm, sorry-" Evan took his hand away and wiped it on his pants again.

"No biggie," Rich shrugged. "How'd you break it? - Your arm, I mean."

"Um, I fell out of a tree."

"People still climb trees?"

"...Yeah."

"Huh," Rich muttered, and glanced at the class door, where two girls - a tall brunette and a short blonde - walked in, talking to each other.

"Yo, Chlo! Brooke!" He called out, waving to the two. The girls waved back and greeted Rich, sitting in the two seats in front of him and Evan.

"Hey, aren't you that Evan kid Michael was talking about?" the brunette asked with a tilt of her head.

"People were talking about me..?" Evan mumbled, almost inaudible.

"Hm?"

Evan cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, that's me, I think."

"Where's your boyfriend?" the blonde asked.

"B - boyfriend - !?" Evan blushed. He only just got to this school, and people were already calling him gay? Yikes.

"Yeah, the edgy kid? Connor, is it?"

"He's - he's not my... boy... friend..."

"Hey, we don't judge here," Rich put a hand on Evan's back.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet," the blonde whispered to the the brunette, who giggled.

"Anyway, he's in English, I think."

"Ahh." The girls nodded.

"Anyway, um. Who - who are you two?"

"I'm Brooke Lohst," the blonde girl answered, "and this is Chloe Valentine."

"I'm Evan."

"We know."

"Oh, yeah - yeah.. right. Sorry. I just - um, y'know, I'm used to saying 'I'm Evan' after someone else s - says their name and I - I forgot that you already, um, knew that. Sorry."

Chloe snickered. "Relax, man. It's not a big deal."

"Okay, sorry."

"You say sorry a lot," Brooke noticed.

"Yeah. Sorry."

Chloe giggled. "Oooookay, kid. Have fun with Dick back there."

"Dude, don't call me Dick!"

"It's a more suiting nickname than Rich."

Rich stuck his tongue out as Chloe and Brooke turned around and started talking.

Evan put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes for a moment, but the math teacher soon came in and gave a small introduction.

**

"OMG, you're that Connor kid, right?" Jenna yelled as she entered English.

"Um, yes?" Connor glared with a raised eyebrow. "How do you even..??"

"I know everyone and everything here. You're dating Evan, right?"

Jared snickered and Connor rolled his eyes. "No way."

"Okay. Damn. I'm bad at keeping track of who is and who isn't dating."

"What are you, some sort of gossip girl?" Jared asked, leaning over Connor's desk to speak to her.

"I guess? I just make it my business to know everybody else's business."

"Right. And you pass that business off to other people?"

"Usually."

"Okay. Got it, gossip girl."

Jared sat back in his seat, putting his legs up on his desk.

"It's Jenna."

"Sure."

"Anyway, who are you? I don't remember you."

"The one and only Jared Kleinman, hon," Jared did a little fingergun.

"Oh, you're the one that Michael said was gay!"

"What?" Jared chuckled.

"Michael claims to have gaydar and he said you were gay."

"Huh. Wow. So Michael's gay?"

"Yeah."

Connor banged his fist on his desk. "I fucking knew it!"

Jenna and Jared chuckled.

"Anyway, yeah, that Michael kid's right. What a smartie."

Jenna typed something into her phone. "Okay. Thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Now I know you're gay, so I have more information on you."

"Oh. Please don't tell like, everyone about that."

"Oops."

**

So the school day begun, and idk the kids did their morning classes. just pretend i did a good, big ending paragraph ok thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every character who isn't a deh/bmc character or a teacher is a reference to another musical because i'm unoriginal

At around 11:50, the bell rang for seniors to get to lunch. The squip squad and Connor, Evan, and Jared got up and followed people from their class to the lunchroom.

Evan and Rich walked to the lunchroom together, but Rich was distracted by someone else.

"Hey, I'll be right back," he said, running to the other side of the room. "Yo, Jakey-D!"

Evan started to panic, he was suddenly surrounded by tons of people he didn't know. Luckily, Connor and Jared soon came to the rescue, sneaking up behind Evan and scaring him.

Evan screamed, quickly turning around. He sighed when he saw Connor and Jared laughing their asses off.

"Screw you guys," Evan muttered, turning and sitting at the closest table.

Connor and Jared followed him, each sitting on his left and right sides respectively.

"So, you make any friends?" Jared asked, pulling a sandwich out of his backpack.

"Yeah, in Math there was this Rich guy, in Chemisty, there was a girl named Christine, and I think there was some Katrina girl in Geography. We aren't really friends but she was nice."

"How 'bout you, Connor?"

"There was this Jenna girl - Jared knows her - and this kid, Benjamin, I think. He was a total nerd. I met Rich, too."

"Did you meet anyone, Jared?"

"Ya," Jared spoke with his mouth full. "There was this tall-ass guy, Jake, I think, he's like, fucking.. 7 feet tall! I swear! Also there was this Kevin guy and this guy named fuckin — Leaf?."

Evan nodded and Connor laughed at the name.

There was a sudden voice behind them. "Hey, Connor, Evan! Yo!"

Connor and Evan turned to see Rich, next to a tall-ass guy.

"Who's this?" Rich asked, gesturing to Jared (but not pointing because pointing is rude, _Connor_ ).

"Jared, my family-friend," Evan answered.

"Oh, I know that kid. He called me a giraffe in class," Jake recalled.

"I didn't call you a giraffe, I said you looked like one." Jared didn't turn around to see the boy, mostly out of intimidation.

Rich furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say something, but Jake interrupted him.

"Um, for you two who don't know, I'm Jake."

"I'm Connor, and this here is Evan."

Evan waved.

"Our other friends are coming soon so you can like, meet them or whatever," Rich said, sitting next to Jared.

"Oh great," Evan muttered.

And a few seconds later, as if they were summoned, a group of kids walked in loudly talking to each other, and Rich and Jake called to them.

Evan, Jared, Connor, Rich, and Jake were soon surrounded by more kids.

"So, these are the guys you met? - Geesh, that _is_ a lot of black," one girl commented.

"Yeah. Where's the girl?" Jeremy asked.

"She's a junior, dumbass," Michael elbowed his stomach. "She doesn't go to lunch with us."

"Ow, okay, geez."

Evan put his head on the table, already feeling overwhelmed. Connor put his head down next to him and rubbed his back. "Hang in there, Evan." Evan gave a weak smile back.

Luckily, Jared was willing to speak for the two of them. "Okay, Jesus Christ, who are all of you."

Michael took a deep breath and Evan and Connor shifted their heads just to see who was who.

Michael pointed to each teenager sitting around them and said their names quickly.

"Jake, Rich, Chloe, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael - you know us already - Christine aaaaaand Brooke."

Evan and Connor mumbled a hello and Jared waved.

"I am _so_ glad to have you guys here, it's been forever since we got new kids in our grade!" Christine said with a grin.

"You're really enthusiastic," Connor mumbled.

Christine didn't hear him, thankfully.

"Oh, also, Connor and Evan, are you two okay?"

"Fine," Evan quickly replied. "Just tired."

"Are you and your boyfriend both tired at the exact same time?" Jake laughed.

"He's - he's not my boyfriend! God.." Evan stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to the bathroom. Where's the bathroom?"

"Hey, c'mon, Ev," Connor tugged the bottom of Evan's shirt. "Stay."

Evan pulled away. "Where is it?"

Michael pointed to a bathroom, and Evan went to the boy's room.

After a few moments, Michael got up and followed him.

"I'll be back."

The group watched as Michael and Evan walked to the bathroom.

"What do you think happened to him?" Jeremy wondered.

"Probably a panic attack. He has those a lot," Jared answered, picking lettuce out of his sandwich.

About half of the table grumbled in understanding.

Connor picked up his head, wondering whether or not he should go too. After a few minutes, he got up and went to the bathroom too.

Jared questioned if he should go too, but decided against it because Connor was already taking care of Evan, he wouldn't need Jared's help.

The group talked idly as they waited for the boys' return.

**

As Michael walked back to the table, Jeremy asked, "Where's Evan?"

"Still in there. Massive case of diarrhea, man. Smells like shit. Literally."

Jeremy wrinkled his nose. Rich and Jake laughed.

"You okay?" Jeremy said after he had enough time to be grossed out.

"Yeah." Michael nodded, sitting back down and laying his head on Jeremy's.

All the teens (not including Jared, he was playing games on his phone) talked until they noticed Evan and Connor walk back, walking with their hands on each other's hips (no homo though).

"Hey guys," Christine said, waving to the boys. Evan gave a weak wave back.

"Y'all okay?" Jake asked. 

"’Y'all’?" Rich laughed. "Who the fuck says y'all?"

"Fuck off," Jake muttered, and Rich did indeed fuck off. "Sorry."

"We're fine," Connor answered as he and Evan sat, putting their heads back on the table.

Jared looked up from his phone to acknowledge Evan and Connor. "Oh, hey guys. When'd you get here?"

"Just now, dumbass." Connor answered.

"Oh." Jared nodded. "Oh, hey, Michael and Jeremy?"

Both boys looked up.

"Are you guys dating?"

Michael rolled his eyes and Jeremy groaned.

"I'll take that as a.. yes?"

"No," both boys said.

"We're all pretty sure they're secretly dating," Rich said.

"We're not," Michael grumbled.

"Honestly, I thought you and Michael were dating, Rich. Didn't you like, suck his dick or something?"

Connor and Jared laughed.

"Who the fuck told you about that?"

"Michael did."

"Why?"

"We're friends, dude. We tell each other stuff," Michael answered.

Evan picked his head up. "So, you're - you're both gay?"

"I'm bi," Rich corrected.

"Oh. So you guys have two non-heteros in your friend group.."

The squip squad laughed. It hurt Evan's head.

"Literally none of us are straight," Brooke said.

"Oh, hey, none of us are straight too," Connor noted, picking his head up and.. smiling?

"Wh — I am!" Evan argued. "Also since when are you guys not straight!?"

"I've been gay for forever," Jared answered.

"Me too," Connor said. "Except I'm not gay."

"Bi?" Evan questioned.

"Aro ace."

Evan tilted his head, not knowing what that was.

"Oh, me too!" Christine smiled, highfiving Connor.

"Cool."

"Me three, I think," Jenna said. Connor nodded.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means we don't experience sexual or romantic attraction to anyone," Connor answered.

"Wha... How's that possible?"

"Just is."

Evan, still confused, just furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes.

"Anyway.." Connor thought of some things to talk about but, like pretty much everyone else in their new-found friend group, was too anti social to think of anything.

"What are you guys interested in?" Michael asked.

"Trees," Evan said, opening his eyes and picking up his head.

"Trees?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're really cool and so tall and when I climb them I - I feel like I can just forget the world and stuff. They're - they're pretty too."

"Awww," Michael cooed. "That's cute."

Evan blushed. "Wh - I - cute?"

"Yeah. How you're so interested in trees."

"More like lame," Jared said.

Evan slunk in his seat a bit.

"It's not lame," Connor argued, .5 seconds away from beating the shit out of Jared.

"Yeah, it's really not. Is that how you broke your arm?" Michael gestured to Evan's cast.

"Oh, um. Yeah. I... fell."

"Huh. Can I sign it?"

The rest of the group also seemed to want to sign the cast, and Evan agreed to let them after freaking out a bit at the many voices.

After everyone had signed, Evan smiled at the cast and every name written on it. He noted every name and how it was written.

"Can I.. sign it too?" Jared whispered to Evan, jealous that everyone else had their name on it and not him. Evan chuckled and handed his sharpie to the small boy.

By that time, the bell had rang for lunch to end. Everyone had said their goodbyes (and some said "hello" again only seconds later).

Evan caught Zoe in the hallway and hugged her, and Connor followed suit.

Evan felt his heart kinda flutter and he (along with his friends) made their way to their next classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI BTW LIKE I'VE MENTIONED IN SOME OTHER STORY I'VE WRITTEN I'VE NEVER BEEN TO A HIGHSCHOOL SO IDK WHAT THEY'RE LIKE


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF i wrote this whole chapter in one sitting are you proud???

As the school day ended, every student left their class. 

Evan frantically searched for someone he knew. He spotted Jake (i mean how could he not spot him hes like 7 feet tall). 

"H - hey, uh, Jake, right?"

The tall boy turned and smiled. "Oh, hey. Uh... Evan...?"

"Yeah, Evan." Evan nodded. "Um... where's everyone else?"

Jake shrugged. "Probably still in class. Some of these teachers are really obsessed with making you late to your next class or going home."

Evan chuckled. "Heh, it was like that in my old school too."

"Probably the same everywhere."

"Yeah."

"Um... hey, is it really true that everyone in your friend group isn't like... straight?"

"Yeah."

"How is that even possible? There's like 70 people in your group."

"I dunno," Jake shrugged again. "I think it rubs off on each other."

"Huh. What are you? ...If you don't mind me asking."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, gay or bi or... aro ace?"

"Oh! I'm pan."

Evan blinked. "Pan?"

"It means I like all genders."

"...Wouldn't that be bi?"

"There are more than two genders, Evan."

"...Oh, like... Like intersex people?"

"Uh... close enough."

Evan shifted his backpack. "I didn't think we needed a new name for people who like intersex people. Why do people even make up all these new terms anyway?"

Jake glared at the shorter boy. "Uh... I gotta go, Evan. I'll see you tomorrow."

Evan watched as Jake ran off someplace.

He stood alone, nervously looking for someone else he knew. Tons of kids crowded around him and walked to their friends or to the outside. Some even walked to the office — did they have detention on their first day?

Evan felt like he was suffocating. He noticed his body start to shake. He closed his eyes tightly and all of a sudden he was being pulled somewhere.

"Wh - hey! Let me go!" He tried to pull his arm but the person had a tight grip. He glanced at the person, who had a red hoodie covering his face.

"D - dude!" Evan tried again.

"It's just me," said a muffled voice in the hoodie.

"Me who?"

When the two were outside, the hoodie'd boy untied his hoodie strings and put his hood down. "Michael."

"Oh," Evan smiled. "God, y - you scared the crap out of me!"

Michael shrugged with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. You looked nervous in there and I didn't want you to have another panic attack or something."

"Oh, well, uh, thanks."

"Now that I think of it though, I probably could've given you a panic attack by randomly pulling you away. Sorry."

"Yeah, no, it's - it's fine."

"Okay. Um, did you see Jeremy in there?" Michael glanced around for his friend.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. If I saw him I would've been with him."

"Right, uh, oh! There he is!" Michael pointed to Jeremy, who was talking to Christine a few feet away from them. "C'mon," he called, running towards the two. Evan followed.

"Jeremy!" Michael called. The shorter boy turned his head.

"Oh, Michael! Hi."

Christine waved.

"Hey, Jer, do you wanna like, chill at my place or something?"

Jeremy glanced at Christine. "I - I was already planning to hang out with Christine."

"What? But you —" Michael looked at Christine then back to Jeremy. He pulled Jeremy away so they could talk privately. Evan and Christine tried to listen.

"But you hung out with her all summer! You said... You said we were gonna hang out more."

"I know, I know." Jeremy sighed. "We just wanna go on one more friend-date, okay? Then we can hang out for the entire year."

Michael sighed as well. "Okay. Yeah. Sorry. I guess I forget sometimes you have other friends now. You know what? You go on as many... friend-dates as you want."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Jeremy. I want nothing more than for you to be happy."

Jeremy smiled. "Thanks, Michael. Hug?" he put his arms out.

Michael chuckled and pulled him into a hug.

Jeremy was about to walk away when Michael stopped him.

"Wait, Jeremy?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't we ever go on... 'friend-dates'?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Well, it's kinda... weird to say you're going on a date with your guy best friend."

"But it's not a date. It's a friend-date."

"I mean, I guess but... I don't want people to assume things."

"They already assume things, Jeremy. So what?"

"...Okay, do you wanna go on a friend-date?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Okay. Saturday?"

"Saturday."

Jeremy smiled. "Okay. It's a date."

Michael grinned and blushed as Jeremy walked back to Christine and they left school together.

Evan walked over to Michael, who was tying his hoodie to cover his face again.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I don't want people to see I'm blushing."

"Oh. Aw."

Evan smiled and chuckled. Someone called his name and he glanced over. "Oh, Connor, Jared, and Zoe are out. I gotta go."

"Okay," Michael said, voice muffled.

"See you tomorrow."

Evan walked to his friends.

"Hey Evan," Connor greeted.

"Hey. Oh, guys, you wanna hear something?"

"Hm?" Zoe hummed in curiousity.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, but Michael and Jeremy are going on a 'friend-date'."

"Awww," Zoe cooed. "That's cute."

"God, why don't they just fuck already?" Jared muttered.

"Shut up, Jared," Connor mumbled, elbowing him.

"STOP FUCKING ELBOWING ME."

"Stop yelling," Evan said.

"THEN TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO STOP ELBOWING ME." Jared angrily stomped away.

Connor rolled his eyes and followed him. "Drama queen."

Zoe chuckled and she and Evan followed both dudes.

Evan, Jared, and Connor and Zoe each went inside their own house.

"How was school?" Evan's mother asked.

"It was good," Evan replied. "I made a lot of new friends."

"That's good," Heidi smiled genuinely. "I'm happy for you Evan."

Evan smiled back and stuck out his cast arm. "Look."

"Hm," Heidi hummed. "I'm proud you're making friends."

 

"How was school?" Connor and Zoe's mom asked.

"Good," Connor said.

"It was good," Zoe answered.

 

Jared was met with silence from his mom.

"Oh, yeah, school was great by the way," he said.

"Uh-huh." She said, clearly not listening.

Jared went into his room and locked his door.

"It was fucking great."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING !!!
> 
> theres a small mention of r//pe in this chapter but it only says the name once so !! idk just stay safe

Evan picked at his cast as he sat on Connor's and Zoe's front steps, waiting for them to arrive.

Jared walked over and sat next to him. "Hey, Evan."

Evan looked over and smiled. "Hey, Jared."

"How'd you sleep?"

Evan shrugged. "I slept fine, I guess. You?"

"Same." The smaller boy looked at a watch on his wrist. "Those guys need to hurry. I'm not waiting all day for them."

Evan and Jared waited silently until Connor and Zoe stepped out of their house.

"Hey, sorry," Connor started. "Zoe was out of, uhm... lady products."

"Ewww," Jared laughed.

"Not ew," Zoe hit Jared's arm.

"Why are you Murphys so obsessed with physically assaulting me?"

"Because you're kind of a dick."

"I am not."

Evan rolled his eyes. "Stop fighting. C'mon."

The four walked to the school.

They noticed Jeremy also walking. He seemed to be mumbling some song and dancing. Horribly.

"Is he high?" Jared asked.

Connor nodded. "Probably."

"Geez," Evan sighed. They walked closer and noticed Jeremy suddenly stop singing and dancing.

"Fuck OFF," he yelled.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Jared asked. Zoe shrugged.

Jeremy turned to see the group and somewhat smiled. He ran to them. "Hi!"

"Hi," they all mumbled.

"Hey, uhm... you guys don't happen to have any, uh, Mountain Dew Red on you, do you?"

"...No?" Connor shook his head.

"I'm not even allowed to drink normal Mountain Dew..." Evan mumbled.

"Okay, uhm," something about Jeremy seemed off. "If you see Michael anywhere can you tell him to meet me? Soon?"

"Okay," Evan nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" Jared asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it. I'll uh, I'll see you guys in class or whatever!" And he ran off.

"That was so fucking weird," Connor muttered.

"Yeah. He's definitely high," Zoe nodded.

The group decided to ignore that little incident and talked outside until school started.

When the bell rang, the four went inside.

"I have to pee," Jared said.

"Why didn't you go at home?" Connor asked.

"Shut the fuck up. Where's the bathroom?" The short boy scanned the halls, running for the first bathroom he saw.

He opened the door but stopped when he saw Jeremy on a floor against a wall. He was crying.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?"

Jeremy looked up and his eyes widened. "Nothing."

Jared entered a stall to pee and zipped down his pants. He heard the bathroom door open.

"Jeremy, oh my god, what happened?" Jared heard a voice, he thinks Michael.

Jeremy mumbled a response but Jared couldn't really hear it. Michael whispered to him.

Jared left his stall and saw Michael pinning Jeremy's hands down as the smaller boy kicked wildly.

"What the fuck," he muttered to himself, leaving the bathroom. He ran to his class and sat next to Connor.

"Dude, I just saw the craziest fucking thing."

"What?"

"So first, I see Jeremy crying on the floor, and I don't really think much of it."

"Uh-huh."

"Then when I finish peeing, Michael is there, fucking pinning him to the floor by his hands."

"What the fuck?"

"I know! And Jeremy is like, obviously trying to kick him off."

"That's gross. Damn, Michael seemed like a really cool guy too."

"Yeah."

"Should we tell someone?"

"I don't fucking know!"

"Jesus," Connor sighed.

"All I know is that was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my fucking life. Where's Jenna?"

"Uh, in the last row."

Jared glanced up at the teacher and went to Jenna's seat, repeating what he told Connor.

"...Oh, that probably looked weird."

"Yeah no fucking shit."

"That's not what you think. Um, Jeremy has these uh... spasms. And Michael has to like, um.. forcefeed him his medication."

"Oh. Like epilepsy?"

"...Yeah. Uhm, he usually takes the medicine with Mountain Dew Red. So if you ever see Michael giving him that, that's why."

"Ooooh. That's why he was asking for Mountain Dew Red earlier..."

"Yeah."

"Why can't he take it with something else?"

"I don't know. Anyway, can you go? I have a really bad headache."

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Sure. Thanks, gossip girl." Jared walked back to his desk and noticed Jenna ask to see the nurse. He watched her leave and noticed at least 5 other kids in the halls. Actually, it was everyone who they had made friends with... weird.

He told Connor the story.

"Sounds like she was just trying to cover-up the rape."

"DUDE!!! Don't say rape!!"

"Why?"

"Because! You're not supposed to say that! Especially not so... nonchalantly."

Connor shrugged. "Okay."

"Jesus."

Jared looked up front and rubbed his temples as the teacher began the lesson. He thinks back to what he saw in the bathroom.

Whatever it was, it was fucking weird.


	5. Chapter 5

At lunch, Jared quickly ran to a table, still thinking of what he saw. He bounced his leg as his mind raced.

"Hey Jared," Christine smiled, sitting next to the boy. "You seem stressed. Are you okay?"

Jared turned. "Does Jeremy have epilepsy? Or something like that?"

Christine thought. "Not that I... know of?"

Jared held his head in his hands. "Jesus."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just — where's Jeremy?"

"He might be still in class."

"Okay, um," Jared looked at the lunch room doors, waiting for Jeremy. Soon enough, he and Michael walked in side-by-side.

"Jeremy!" he yelled, running to him.

"Uh, hey."

"I need to talk to you. Right now."

"What's up?" Michael asked.

Jared scoffed. "Not you." He pulled Jeremy's arm to a quiet spot. "Dude. Are you okay?"

"Uhm, yeah. I'm - I'm okay. Just sorta had a weird out-of-nowhere panic attack, y'know? Heh."

"What did Michael do to you?"

"...What?"

"In the bathroom! What did he do to you?"

"Um, it's hard to explain..."

"Jeremy, dude. It's okay, you're in a safe place. You can tell me what he did to you."

"...Wait, what are you talking about?"

"He had you pinned to the ground! You were kicking and yelling!"

Jeremy blinked. "That wasn't — He wasn't — oh my God."

"What?"

"That wasn't what it looked like. I swear. Michael would never do anything like that."

"Then what was it?"

"I.. don't wanna talk about it."

"Jeremy."

"Jared, please. It was really nothing to worry about."

Jared sighed. "Okay. Um, sorry."

"Yeah, it's not a big deal."

"Um. You wanna go back to lunch?"

"Sure."

The two walked back. Jared stared at the ground and walked awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, wh - where were you guys?"

"Talking," Jeremy said.

Jared noticed an angry glare from Michael. He sat the farthest from Michael he could, while Jeremy sat next to Michael.

"You okay, Miah?" Michael asked Jeremy, putting his arm around him.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

Jared put his head on the table.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Evan asked, poking Jared's head.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine."

"Okay. Oh, and Jared?"

Jared sighed and picked his head up. "What?"

"I have a question."

"Okay. I might have an answer."

"Do you like... have a crush on me?"

"WHAT," Jared yelled, almost falling out of his chair. His face was a bright red.

Everyone turned their heads.

"S - sorry! I was just wondering that because, um, you said you were gay yesterday and I was just thinking..."

Michael put his head in his hands. "Can you believe they have to deal with that? A straight person asking shit like that?"

"The horror," Jeremy giggled.

"I remember when you were like that."

Jeremy elbowed Michael.

"Listen, Evan," Jared furrowed his eyebrows. "J - just cuz I'm gay and you're a boy doesn't mean I like you."

"Well, I - I didn't ask _just_ because you're gay! Um, I just - just thought that boys made fun of people they like, and - and you make fun of me a lot."

"Leave him binch, he's not good for youuu," Michael whispered from the other side of the table.

"Evan," Jared sighed. "We're seniors. Not fucking kindergarteners. Seriously? Boys make fun of who they like? Jesus, what kind of shit..." he shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Evan said.

"Dude, leave him alone," Connor said, kicking Jared from under the table. "He didn't do anything wrong, you fucktard."

"For real, Jared." Michael said.

"You're not a part of this, Michael," Jared said.

"Fuck you."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if anyone would like you, it would be Connor. Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Connor scoffed.

"But he said he didn't... um... that he couldn't have romantic feelings or whatever."

"That shit's fake. He totally likes you."

"Fuck you, Jared," Connor said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna read in the library 'til lunch's over." He got up and walked away.

Jenna stood up. "Fuck you, Jared!"

"What'd he do to you?" Rich asked.

"He said being aromantic is fake. _I'm_ aromantic."

"Oh yeah," Connor nodded and smiled.

" _And_ Christine is too, so he's making fun of all three of us."

Christine sighed. "He's a bully. Why are you even friends with him, Evan? You seem like a nice person."

Evan shrugged. "He used to be nicer... I mean, we're only friends now because if he doesn't stay my friend his mom doesn't pay for his car insurance. Or something."

"He's such a dick." Michael groaned.

"Beat him up, Jake," Rich said.

"I would if I could. My leg's still shitty."

"What happened to your leg? I - if you don't mind me asking," Evan wondered.

Jake and Rich looked at each other.

"Uhh, I uhm... fell off a house."

"Yeah, he fell off a house." Rich nodded.

"Oh geez," Evan cringed.

"A tall house."

"Right."

"Uhm. Yeah."

"Well, uhm—"

"Oh! Jeremy!" Connor blurted out.

"Huh?" Jeremy jumped.

"Do you have epilepsy?"

"What? N—"

He got kicked from under the table, by Jenna. She nodded at him.

"How did you even k... know that?"

"Uh, Jenna told Jared who told me."

"Ohh."

"You have epilepsy?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded. He whispered in Michael's ear.

"Ohhh, right." Michael nodded. "Yeah. I forgot."

"You forgot since this morning?" Connor furrowed his eyebrows, suspicious.

"Uhhh.... yes. I have a bad memory."

"Wait, wait, you _do_ have epilepsy? I told Jared earlier that you didn't," Christine said.

"Uh, yeah, I - I do!" Jeremy chuckled nervously.

Christine furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Huh."

Connor squinted at Jeremy, not entirely believing him. He didn't get much time to think about it, though, as the bell rang and everyone had to go.

"Oh shit," Connor mumbled, startled by the noise.

"All right, see you guys later," Michael said, dragging Jeremy away by his hand and everyone else headed to their next classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont be too harsh on jared in this chapter i know hes a huge dick but listen he saw michael pinning down jeremy in the bathroom and then evan asked him if he had a crush on him and he just acted without thinking so dont hate him too much please :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possible title for this chapter: Jared Has Feelings Too And I'd Die For Him
> 
> WARNING; theres another r//pe mention in this chapter!!!! be careful kiddos

The dismissal bell rang loudly. Jared covered his ears, groaning and slinking in his seat. He reluctantly picked his backpack up from the floor and headed to his locker slowly, shoving his unwanted books in and taking his phone (that he accidentally forgot in there in 5th period) out.

He turned and saw two students kissing. His face scrunched up and he shook his head. Couldn't they do that somewhere else?

He closed his locker and headed outside, starting to head home without Connor and Zoe and Evan.

"Hey, asshole," someone called. Jared's brain was too tired to figure out who it could be.

He turned around. A boy in red stomped towards him. Oh, that gay kid. Micah? Matthew?

Whats-his-name pulled on Jared's shirt. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Jared Kleinman," the short boy responded.

"Don't play that shit with me. What the fuck is your problem?"

"What the fuck is _your_ problem?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you called my friends' romantic orientation fake and you've been a huge dick to me all day for no reason?"

"It wasn't for no reason."

"Then why?"

"Maybe because you were pretty much raping Jeremy in the bathroom?"

"I — wh — What the actual _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mario," Jared spat. "I saw you pinning him down on the bathroom floor."

"I wasn't — Jesus fucking Christ, I was not — I would never fucking do that! Jeremy is my best friend!"

"Then what was that?"

"It's hard to explain."

"It's only four letters."

"I wasn't fucking doing that!"

"Then _what_ was it."

"He fucking —" Milo froze as he remembered the story Gossip Girl had told him. "He has epilepsy, okay? I had to give him —"

"His medicine? With Mountain Dew Red?"

"Yes. If you knew that, why did you even ask?"

"I don't really believe that."

"Well it's fucking true."

"Yeah, what fucking ever, Manny."

"It's Michael."

"Whatever," Jared crossed his arms and headed home.

Michael watched the small boy leave.

Zoe, Connor, and Evan all filed out of school, chatting.

"Is Jared out yet?" Connor asked, looking around.

"He already left," Michael answered.

"What? Why?"

"Because he's an asshole. You guys should stay away from him."

"I mean, he sorta told me I should stay away from you," Connor mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Uh, see you later, Mike."

"Later."

And so, Connor, Zoe, and Evan walked home. Without Jared.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Evan got a text saying Connor and Zoe would be late to school and not to wait for them. Which was completely fine, except for one thing: Jared was the only one left to walk to school with him. Considering Jared's little outburst yesterday, he decided it would best to just go to school alone.

Oh God.

He stepped out of his house. So good so far. He put his hands in his shorts pockets and closed his front door with his foot. He started his walk.

Some girl on the other side of the street smiled in Evan's general direction. Oh, is she smiling at Evan? Evan looked behind himself. He didn't see anyone else. Did he know this girl? Maybe she was one of the girls he was introduced to the other day.

Was there a blonde girl? Evan couldn't exactly remember...

She looked familiar? Kind of?

Ah hell, there's nothing wrong with at least smiling back, right? It's not like that whole hand-waving ordeal.

Oh God, what if she thinks Evan's smile is ugly though? It's not like Evan's the most attractive guy. Did he even remember to brush his teeth today?

Oh no no no, what if he didn't? What if she's thinking right now, "Ew, does he even brush his teeth?"

Evan can't even remember if he's ever brushed his teeth.

What if --

"Evan?"

AHH.

"I - uh - hy-yup, that's me!"

Slick, Hansen.

The girl giggled, now at Evan's side.

"Uh, hey. Why are you walking by yourself? Aren't you usually walking with Connor and Zoe and Jared, or whatever?"

"Uh..." Evan was frozen for a second. It's been a long time since a pretty girl besides Zoe personally talked to Evan. 

"Well?"

"They uh - uhhhh, an ap - p - pointment. Dentist."

"All 3 of them?"

"N - no. Just Connor and uh, Zoe."

"Okay, so where's Jared?"

"Well, y - you know, with yesterday how he acted."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll walk with you any day they're gone." The girl grinned.

"Th - thanks, uhm.." Evan looked for any name tag on.... anything the girl was wearing. "B... Uh, it starts with a B, right?" He mumbled to mostly just himself.

"Brooke," she chuckled.

"R... right. Yeah, thanks, Brooke."

"No problem."

Evan gave an awkward smile, blushing.

They eventually made it to school without much more talking.

"I'm gonna go chill with my girlfriend for a bit, so I'll see you when school starts," Brooke said, walking off in another direction.

Evan waved and watched her go.

Wait, did she mean that as in girl who is a friend, or _girlfriend_ girlfriend?

He shrugged. It doesn't really matter, right?

He stood awkwardly, looking at the ground.

"Hey, Evan!"

The brunet looked up to see that Michael kid. He smiled at him. "H - hey!"

Michael smiled back. "Yo. Where's Connor and Zo?"

"At the uh, dentist."

"Ah. You do good coming to school by yourself?"

"Yeah, uh, Brooke walked with me, a - actually."

"Oh, nice. I'm uh, proud of you for going to school with someone you're not that familiar with."

Evan blushed and grinned. No one (besides maybe his mom) had ever said they were proud of him before. "Oh, I -- Th - thank you!"

Michael smiled. "Your smile's really uh, it's cute."

Evan grinned wider and he giggled. "Thank - thank you! Uh, no - no one's said that before about me."

"You're welcome, dude."

Evan looked down awkwardly, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh, Michael, I, uh --"

"HEY!"

Michael and Evan looked to the school gate to see Jared angrily stomping to the two.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Evan! Really, that was real sweet of you," he yelled sarcastically.

"Hey, fuck off," Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

Jared looked at Michael and back to Evan. "Don't talk to him, Evan."

"Wh - why? He's a nice person. I - I feel like I shouldn't talk to you, Jared, honestly."

Jared grumbled and grabbed Evan's arm, pulling him from Michael.

"Hey!" Both Evan and Michael yelled.

Jared let go of the bigger boy once they were far enough from Michael.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"I - protect me? Jared, Michael is one of the f - few people who actually c - cares about me, wh - what is your problem?"

"He's not a good person, Evan."

"How?"

"I don't think I should tell you, just _trust_ me, okay?"

"Wh - why should I? You h - haven't shown that you really deserve to be trusted for these past few, uhh, I dunno, years!?"

Jared sighed. "Evan, I know I've been a huge dick, like, forever, but I swear. Michael is nothing but trouble and I don't want him to hurt you too."

"...Too?"

"Huh?"

"Y - you said 'hurt you _too_ , did... did he hurt someone else?" Evan seemed reluctant to hear the answer.

Jared paused. "I... I have it on good authority that he did."

Evan swallowed.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Evan," Jared's tone was soft. "Don't get too close to him."

Evan took a deep breath. "...Okay."

"You trust me?"

"Yeah, I - I trust you. I trust you."

Jared smiled. "Okay. Good."

"I'll stay away from him."

"Thank you, Evan."

"Yeah. But, uhm.. what did he do, exactly?"

"Something bad."

"What, though?"

"Just something bad, Evan."

"...Okay."

"Well, um."

The bell for school to start rang.

"I'll see you at lunch, Evan."

"Yeah, see you."

As they walked into school, Michael waved and smiled at Evan.

Evan looked at him but didn't respond, instead looking forward and walking just a little faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, um im not entirely sure what ships i should have in this fic, so if theres any ships yall like you can comment em and i might add them 
> 
> also if you have any headcanons about the characters (including sexuality hcs) you can also comment those bc i dont have many headcanons for these dudes idk
> 
> (also i have no idea if evan should be bi or straight. pls help)
> 
> it would help a lot !!
> 
> also this isnt really important but i like the way i portrayed jared in this chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

Evan sat in class, bouncing his leg like hell. When Brooke and Chloe took their seats in front of the boy seconds later, he quickly tapped Brooke's shoulder, making her turn.

"Brooke," he whispered, "Did Michael hurt someone?"

"What? No."

"Are you sure? Jar -- my - my friend, told me that he did."

"Well, I've never seem him hurt a fly. In fact, he actually saved us all last year."

"What? How?"

Brooke seemed hesitant. "Uh... Well, I don't really remember. We were all really high at the time."

"Oh."

"Well, yeah. So he won't hurt you. You don't have to worry Evan," she smiled and turned back around, facing forward and whispering to Chloe.

Evan smiled too and looked down at his desk. Maybe Jared was wrong.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Evan immediately looked for Jared. "Hey, Jared!"

Jared turned and smiled. "Hey, Evanescence. What's up?"

"I was talking to Brooke about Michael, and she said that actually, he - he like, saved the school, so he probably wouldn't hurt anyone," Evan said with a smile.

Jared sighed. "They're all in on it, Ev."

"Huh?"

"They all know what he did. They're just trying to make him seem innocent."

"Oh... Why can't you tell me what he did? It seems r - really, uh, serious, so I'd like - like to know."

"I don't really wanna say until I have more evidence."

"Oh, well. O - okay."

"Yeah. Now let's get to lunch."

They walked to the lunchroom and Evan sat next to their new group of friends. Jared hesitantly sat next to him.

"Why is he here?" Michael asked, pointing at Jared.

"Uh, he - he's my friend." Evan answered.

Michael grumbled. "He's a lying asshole, Evan. I thought you realized that yesterday."

"Hey, fuck you!" Jared gave Mike the middle finger. Michael did it back.

"P - please stop fighting, c - can't he just sit here for today?"

"I don't even wanna sit here."

"Then move!"

"I'm only sitting here because Evan is here. So shut up."

Michael grumbled.

"So, uhm..." Evan mumbled, looking around the table. "Hey, Jeremy, what's that?" He pointed to a bottle near Jeremy.

"It's, uh," he turned it so the label was visible, "Mountain Dew Red."

"Huh? It looks like a medicine bottle." Jared commented. "That's not Mountain Dew Red. That some sorta bootleg version?"

"No, dummy," Michael shook his head. "You're thinking of Code Red. This is just normal Red."

"Yeah. It was made in 1988 and was discontinued like a year later," Jeremy added.

"H - how'd you get discontinued soda?" Evan wondered.

"The guys at Spencer's give you anything if you're good enough at dick-sucking."

"I -- what?"

Jeremy turned his head to Michael. "Wait, dude, you told me they gave it to you because you were a loyal customer."

"Well, same thing. Oh, and I also got some Crystal Pepsi from them, but now that they're remaking it anyway it's not as cool anymore."

"Wait, s - so you... you su.. sucked their --" Evan turned a bright red. Jared snickered at them.

"Wait, aren't you underage?" Christine asked.

"Well, yeah, but luckily I'm tall so lying about my age is easy."

"Wait, Michael, didn't you start getting soda from there ever since you were like, 13?"

Everyone at the table groaned.

"Okay, listen, I didn't start the whole dick-sucking thing 'til I was 15. And anyway, most of you lost your virginity when you were like, 10, so shut up."

"I lost it when I was 15, actually," Brooke said.

"I was 14," Chloe added.

"Jeremy will be 94 by the time he loses his," Rich mumbled.

"Hey, fuck you," Jeremy said defensively.

"Wait, I thought you and Michael had sex?" Jared questioned.

"Uh... no," Jeremy shook his head.

"We had phone sex once."

Everyone at the table yelled expressions of disbelief and confusion.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS," Jenna yelled.

"Dude!" Jeremy hit Michael's arm, his face a dark, dark red.

"Oh, was I not supposed to say that? Sorry."

"Ew..." Evan scootched back a bit and he felt uncomfortable. "C - can we please s - stop talking about this stuff?"

"Yeah," Christine agreed. "I'm really uncomfortable."

" _Yes._ Let's _please_ not fucking talk about this." Jeremy mumbled.

"Oh, no, we are _definitely_ talking about this." Rich said.

"Okay, everyone, listen, it wasn't really phone sex. Jeremy just happened to be jacking off while I was on the phone with him."

Jeremy elbowed Michael.

"So you're telling me it's 100% normal for two dudes to jack it while on the phone with each other." Jake said.

"Okay, I never said it was normal, and it wasn't both of us jacking off, just Jeremy. And he always jacks off anyway."

Jeremy squeaked out, "I - I was jacking off b - before he called, okay? I - I wasn't jacking off to him! I was watching porn!"

"Was it hot tan teenager with small pale twink gay porn?" Rich snickered.

"What - I - No?"

"He's describing me and you, Jer."

"Oh, I - NO! A - and I'm not a twink!"

"Okay, can we stop talking about this now? It wasn't even phone sex." Michael said assertively.

"You're the one who called it phone sex," Jared mentioned.

"Hey, shut the fuck up."

"Why are you booing me? I'm right."

Brooke and Chloe snickered.

"H - he is right though, you're the one w - who first called it that," Evan agreed.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter what I called it. What matters is that Evan, Christine, and Jeremy are all uncomfortable, and now I'm a little bit too."

"Okay, fine, loser. But none of us are ever gonna forget this." Rich chuckled.

"I don't care."

.

The the table was mostly silent after that.

Just a few minutes before lunch ended, Connor and Zoe ran in through the lunch doors.

"Hey, guys!" Connor yelled.

Everyone looked back, smiling and waving.

"Who's the girl?" Jake asked.

"My sister, Zoe."

Connor aggressively shoved Jared out of his seat, sitting next to Evan.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"Wait, she doesn't normally sit with us," Chloe mumbled.

"I'm skipping class to hang out with my brother," Zoe said, sitting on top of the table. "I mean, I was gone half the day and I have lunch next anyway so, I didn't think it'd actually matter."

"Oh my God, are you single?" Brooke asked, a flush on her face.

"Uh, yes," Zoe giggled.

Evan mumbled something.

"Oh, so we're just gonna ignore that Connor just pushed me right off my fucking seat," Jared said, annoyed.

"Yes. Please stop talking," Michael answered.

Jared attempted to pull Connor off from his hoodie, but was kicked in the leg.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath. He took the seat next to Connor. He got pushed off his seat again.

"Ow! Fuck you, Murphy! Stop pushing me!"

"Stop being a dick and maybe I'll consider."

Jared grumbled and decided to sit at another table.

"Finally, he's fucking gone," Michael said. "Evan, why are you still talking to him?"

"Because, well, uh, I know he has a tough personality but deep down he - he's got a nice heart."

"Woooow, that was cliche." Rich snickered.

Jake snickered with him. 

"I really doubt that's true."

"It is! Earlier, he told me that --" Evan cut himself off. "Um, actually, never mind."

"Huh?'

"Jus - just he did this thing to protect me."

"What?" Connor wondered.

"Not important."

"No, what'd he do?"

"It's not important, really."

Everyone seemed skeptical.

"Um, anyway..." Evan tried to change the subject. "That Mr. Reyes guy is kinda weird, right?"

"Oh, yeah, he's nuts!" Christine agreed. "Last year we were going to do _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ , and he changes it to have zombies. _Zombies_! In a Shakespeare play!"

Jeremy put a hand to his head. Michael's arm was around his back. "Can we... not talk about that?" Michael asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Evan, Connor and Zoe looked at each other, confused.

"Well, um... he also has this weird thing with hot packets."

"Oh my God, yeah," Brooke nodded. "What is it with him and hot pockets?"

"Hot pockets are fucking good, guys," Jake says.

"He eats them, like, religiously, though," Chloe says.

Connor and Zoe snicker.

"That's... funny," Evan says, smiling.

"Also, all those weird noises he makes?" Rich adds.

"My squip told me he had a dysfunctional squip of his own."

"What?" Evan furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

Jeremy froze. "...Nothing."

Rich thought. "Wait, I heard that he got one at the play. How could he get one if he already have one?"

"Maybe he got a new, better one?" Michael said.

"He could've had an old version of one and the new one updated it?" Jeremy thought.

"Wait, they update?"

"They're still computers, Mike."

"Well 'scuse me. No one's really told me anything."

"What the fuck are you guys talking about??" Connor yelled.

"Nothing." Jeremy said.

"It'd take too long to explain." Chloe said.

"It's personal." Rich said.

"Is it nothing, personal, or would it take too long to explain?" Zoe asks.

Everyone stays quiet. Jeremy silently shrugs.

Evan looks down, starting to feel anxious (well, honestly, he's been feeling anxious all day, he's just getting more anxious now).

Did this squip thing happen to do something with what Michael supposedly did?

He didn't have much time to think about it before the lunch bell rang.

The group walks their ways to their next classes.

Evan spots Jared walking to his own class, his hands in his pockets and his head looking to the ground.

Evan makes note to tell him about the squip when he gets a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh sorry that i'm focusing so much on jared i just Really Loev Him i'll try to focus on other characters eventually okok


	9. Chapter 9

Evan caught Jared between classes. He ran to the short boy's locker.

"Hey, Jared! Jared!"

Jared opened his locker and replied without looking at Evan. "What?"

"I - I think I found out some more about Michael."

"Holy shit, what?" Jared quickly closed his locker and put his full attention on Evan.

"Okay, so last year, there was apparently this thing called a _squip_."

"Quip?"

"No, squip.... I think. Anyway, I know at least two people had them."

"Who?"

"The - the drama teacher and Jeremy. I don't know if anyone else had one. But I do know that Michael _didn't_."

"Okay..." Jared took a moment to take it all in. "So what is it?"

"I don't know, but it's some sort of computer... it updates, they said."

"...So you're telling me they had a computer. And that's your miraculous discovery."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've never heard of a squip, have you?"

"No, but it's probably just some new computer company. Sounds like it could be one."

"Why don't you - why don't you look it up?"

"Okay," Jared took out his phone and searched "squip."

"Uh... A pill came up," he said.

"Try adding computer to the end."

"Okay, um... Same thing. Didn't you ask them what it was?" Jared looked up from his phone.

"Well, duh. They refused to answer."

"Okay, _that's_ weird."

"I know."

"Well," Jared thought. "Maybe we could blackmail them into saying what it is."

Evan gasped. "WhAt?" His voice cracked. "Are - are you crazy? We can't do tha - that, and even if we could, we don't have anythi - thing on anyone, so how could we even do that?"

"I have hella dirt on Michael."

"Wait, you got proof?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, obvio - viously you can't blackmail someone without actual proof! You can't just say whatever he did, no - no one would believe you, probably."

"I guess you're right..."

"And even if you had proof, we're not blackmailing anyone. Not even Michael."

"But think about it, Ev, we could find out what squips are and get Michael put in jail, where he belongs."

"Wha - we're not putting Michael in jail, Jar - Jared!" Evan paused. "Wait, what he did... It was bad enough to get him arrested?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"What did he do?"

"I really don't wanna tell you."

"Was he, uh..." Evan thought of what a teenager could do that he could be arrested for. "Was he selling drugs or something?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Really? You - you don't seem like the type to get all fussy about someone doing drugs."

"Well, that's what he was doing."

"...Okay."

"So we can blackmail him?"

"No!" Evan sighed. "Look, I don't even wanna know what a squip is that bad."

"Whatever. I do."

"Whatever. I think I'm just gonna try asking someone again."

"That's dumb. If they didn't answer before they probably won't now."

"You never know," Evan shrugs. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Later, Ev."

Evan walks around to find one of their new friends.

Michael, like he always seems to do, grabs Evan and pulls him to the side.

"Wh -- you - you need to stop doing that."

"Sorry," Michael says. "Anyway, what the hell!? You're planning to blackmail me?"

"I wasn't! Jared was!"

"Still. And by the way, I'm not a drug dealer. And I didn't do anything wrong, like, at all."

"But Jared said you--"

"He's got it all wrong! He's lying. I don't know why he's making the wildest accusations, but none of them are true."

"Well, h - how do I know you're telling the tru - uth?"

"Evan," Michael sighed. "Remember on the first day, when you had that panic attack in the bathroom?"

"Uh --" Evan blushed at the embarrassing memory. "Yeah?"

"Who was the one who showed up in there and helped you, _seconds_ after you got in there?"

"...You."

"And who didn't even show up?"

"Jar - Jared."

"Right. And I don't wanna seem like an asshole, but I really don't think he gives two shits about you. Didn't you say he's only your friend for car insurance or something?"

"Well, yeah, but -- You know, I - I don't really even know you, I've known you for like, less than a week. So --"

"Evan," Michael interrupted, before he was interrupted by the school bell. "Shit. Um --" Michael took a notebook out of his backpack, (which Evan notices is labeled 'riends', whatever that means) rips a small part of a paper out, grabs a pencil and scribbles something, handing it to Evan. "Here. Just text me. Or call me. Because we seriously need to get this sorted out."

Evan somewhat blushes, it feels weird to him that a gay guy is giving him his number. He feels like Michael has been planning all of this, but doesn't want to assume, and simply shrugs it off. "Uhm, okay..."

"Cool. I'll see you." Michael says, swinging his backpack back on his back (that's too many backs!!!) and heads to his next class.

Evan turns and notices Jared has been eavesdropping, but doesn't say anything because, hey, Michael must've been eavesdropping too, so.

He heads to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly dont like how this story is turning out and i kinda wanna start over but i already put so much time into this so :////


	10. update?

hi uh.

i don't think i'll be continuing this story?

i don't like where the plot is going at _all_ and it's really a big huge mess.

i really liked working on this in the beginning, but i quickly lost interest. i don't want to work on something that i have no interest in.

i might rewrite this, because i really liked the idea, but for now, this won't get updated.

sorry for the inconvenience?

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized right before writing this that i made a story called "this is the only dear evan hansen story i'm ever gonna write" but i guess thats not true
> 
> sorry for lying to you all
> 
> anyway!! i apologize if this is ooc!! please tell me if it was or not in the comments, or just say anything else,, idc just blease comment i live for comments


End file.
